Falling Into the Movies
by Nectarstorm
Summary: Layella and Terry were having an average sibling argument when they learned the unexpected was to be expected. Trying to find their way out of the strange realm, they begin to wonder: what if there isn't a way out? Or what if they don't want to leave?
1. Visiting the Realm

(A/N, the whole story will not be like this, this is just an introduction)

~Hello! I'm Layella! Nice to meet you!

-And I'm Terry. How are ya?

~Anyway, I'm thirteen, one hundred and six pounds, I have wavy, shoulder length medium brown hair with a blue streak in it, and I have green eyes. Although a lot of people can't wait to grow up, and get lives of their own, I'm terrified of it, and personally can't believe I'm going to be fourteen JUST NEXT YEAR! Okay, anyway, that's not the point. I'm very naturally sarcastic and smart aleck, but I'm almost always joking, and I'm never really mean to anyone; or at least I try not to be.

-I'm fifteen, weigh one hundred forty-three pounds, and me and Layella are a lot alike, if you couldn't tell. I can't believe my family an I are growing up so fast, and just that time's going by so fast in general. Anyway, I have short dark brown hair, and blue/green eyes. I'm very laid-back, and I try not to get angry with people, and if I do, it's usually only for a short while. Our father works five days a week, until about six O'clock P.M., and him and Layella don't get along very well. I have a ten-year-old little sister with straight shoulder length medium brown hair, and can be a bit- okay, very mischievous. Her name is Lasandra. Our father's name is Jonathan, and our mother's name is Sierra. That's really all you need to know!

~Except we're awesome.

-Sure, that too!

~Do you think we'll get to meet Anna and Elsa?

-I don't know, perhaps?

~Yay! Okay, anyway, enjoy!

-Yes, enjoy!

It was already twelve O'clock when Layella started waking up. She had heard her mother telling her to get up, but stayed in bed for awhile longer anyway. She was finally getting up and stretching when her brother, Terry, came in. "Wow, you DO still exist!" He exclaimed in mock astonishment. "Yeah, and I plan to for awhile yet!" She knew Terry was just joking, and so was she. She and Terry weren't the average bickering siblings; they rarely had arguments or fights, but don't be fooled. They do happen. "We're not going anywhere today, are we?" She hadn't heard anything about it, but she wanted to make sure; her and Terry were quite antisocial. "Nope."  
"Good."  
She grabbed her iPod, her headphones, and her book, and made her way into the living room. She heard a shout from her mother before she put her headphones on: "Hey, won't somebody go take care of the chickens, and let them out?" She jokingly replied "Have fun with that, Terry!" and got the response of "I always do it, you can do it this time." 'He knows I was just joking... right?' Layella thought to herself. "I was just joking, and you know that!" She yelled to him. "Whatever!" came the reply. This must be one of his bad mood days. But then, usually Terry's bad mood days are also Layella's bad mood days. Terry then appeared at the doorway. "Seriously, though. Don't you think you can do it?" 'Is he deaf?' Layella thought. "Yeah, and I said I would!" He looked slightly regretful, but mainly defiant. "Well, so sorry, miss, but I didn't hear you!" Layella got up to do the job, and accidentally stepped on Terry's foot. Terry then shoved her, half angry, and half joking. But all accident, Layella started falling towards the television. She grabbed onto Terry's shirt as she tumbled over one of her little sister's toys, heading further in the direction of the television. But as she thought they would crash into the television, and have their mother screaming at them, she found herself falling, and falling, and falling, in an endless free-fall. She desperately called out to Terry in her chaotic confusion and terror. She heard a muffled reply, and all of a sudden she landed. She imagined all of her bones would be crushed, and she'd be lying limp and bleeding, as her blood carried the last of her life from her body, but she found she was able to sit up, and saw herself unharmed. She expected to wake up any second now, to find herself in her bed, or on the recliner she had been sitting on, about to listen to her headphones, but when she lay back down, she just felt a cold hard floor-far too realistic to be a dream. 'Do we have a secret basement or shelter that I was never told about?' she couldn't help but wonder. Then she realized. Terry! "Terry?! Terry!" She looked up for the first time and saw only white. White as far as she could see. She thought for a moment she had hit her head when she fell onto the television, putting her in a coma, or giving her brain damage. Perhaps it had knocked her out? Or, the worst, perhaps she had gotten electrocuted, and would not wake up. 'No', she told herself. 'That didn't happen.'. She just hoped it was true. Then she remembered the search for Terry. She thought she could hear a groan in the distance, and she stood up to look around. "Terry?!" she called. "Layell... layella?" She could hear him! She glanced around desperately. "Terry? Where are you?!" She was relieved to hear he didn't sound injured, just dazed and confused. Finally, she spotted him, about twenty-five feet behind her. "Oh, Terry! Terry, are you okay?" He stood up. "Yeah, fine.." Then he looked around. "Uhh. Am I- are we dead? Dying?" He put a voice to her concerns. "No, I don't believe so..." Suddenly she couldn't take the fear. "Terry, what do we do?! I'm so confused!" He didn't look as if he had a confident answer, and Layella felt bad for putting her worries on him. "No, I'm sorry, I lost a little self control there..." She trailed off. The floor they were on was still white, but their surroundings looked like television static. She didn't feel trapped, as in being in a room with a green-screen, she felt as if she were on a field, with fresh, open air, and she couldn't understand her surroundings. 'But then,' she thought, 'is any of this making sense?' suddenly she knew what they had to do, and she took off running. She got to where the static looked stretched, and as if it was easing off. Then she saw a door. As she went towards said door, Terry caught up to her. "Do you think we should open it?"  
"Of course we should." she hoped she sounded convincingly confident; or at least more confident than she felt. She grabbed the door knob, and started to twist it, a fresh jolt of fear making her tremble. Then finally, she opened the door. What she saw there, was Game Central Station, from Wreck-it Ralph. She looked at Terry. He looked back with utter fear and confusion, and only blinked. She stepped forward, into the strange realm, and heard a young, somewhat raspy female voice.  
"Hello! My name is Vanellope! What's yours?"

Their journey had begun.

A/N DISCLAIMER: of course you all know I don't own any characters or movies I may use, it's just a harmless little fanfiction, waiting to be read. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you stick around for more! ~Dustpaw.


	2. Game Central Station

Layella turned around and saw Vanellope sitting on a bench behind her. "Uuhh. I'm L-Layella... and this is Terry..." Then she saw Ralph making his way toward her. "Are they bothering you, Vanellope?" he asked. Layella glanced at Terry, wondering if they should make a run for it. "Naw, I'm just gettin' to know them!" was her reply. "Well, just let me know, I can pulverize them! In their own game, of course, I wouldn't want to actually kill anybody." Layella wondered if he even realized they hadn't come from a game. "Umm, we don't have a game..." Terry spoke up. "Don't have a game? Did they pull your plug? Say, you have really good graphics... You look just like the kids in the arcade..." Layella just scuffled her feet on the ground. "We umm... we came through a door.." she pointed to the door, only to realize there wasn't anything there. "Terry?!" For a moment she almost believed he had disappeared also. Ralph and Vanellope just shared a worried glance with each other as Felix approached. "Terry, the door! What are we going to do?!" That's when Felix raises his hand. "Um, ma'am, sir, do you know where you're at or where you're going?" Layella instantly and instinctively replied. "Of course we know where we are, but how the heck are we supposed to know where to go?! We're nowhere near home, the door's gone, and we're stuck inside a movie!" They looked utterly confused. "A movie? What?" Asked Vanellope. "Err, nothing. Layella, calm down, we'll figure this out." suddenly Layella was excited. Nervous, but excited. "Terry, look! I'm not sure what's going on right now but we're in Game Central Station! Woohoo!" Vanellope, Ralph, and Felix all looked baffled. "Okay, look. We come from a different place. Far faaarrr away. Somehow we fell into this world, this realm, and all we could see was white, then television static, and then I took off running, and I found this door, and when I opened the door there was a teeny tiny hallway, and we heard Vanellope introduce herself, and so we turned into the actual building, and Vanellope was sitting here, and you guys came, and we turned to show you the door, and it was gone, and, and... and..." '_Perfect explanation, right? Not!_' Layella though to herself. She was pretty sure she had lost them at 'somehow', but they looked as if they had listened to the whole thing. Then Ralph turned to Felix and gently whispered "Can I crush them?" Felix looked dumbfounded. "Absolutely not! I think they've either got a real story here, or they've had a drink too many at the Tapper." She couldn't believe him. "What?! No! Really, there are worlds beyond this! We're trapped here! And by the way, Ralph, we're not scared of you!" That wasn't true. She was practically terrified. "Oh, but you should be!"  
"Shouldn't."  
"Yeah, actually, I'm pretty sure SHOULD."  
"Shouldn't. You wouldn't hurt us."  
He sat down. "You're right.." '_I always am. Not_.' She thought. Layella then started to tremble. She currently wanted nothing more than to open her eyes and be back at the house, taking care of the chickens, listening to her headphones, reading, or playing Call of Duty. "Anyway, I think they should come back to the game with us," spoke Felix. "seeing as though they don't seem to have anywhere else to go, or anything to do..." _He's right... _Layella recalled, they had absolutely no clue of where to go or what to do, and she most certainly did **not** want to end up in Hero's Duty! "That sounds fine by me." Layella agreed. "Me too." Terry spoke.

They were on the train to the game, and Layella was shaking with fear. She knew she would be seriously injured- or worse -if she were to fall off of this train. She was seated right up against Terry, and she refused to let go of the seat. "You don't have to be so scared. There have been very few reports of people falling off, and the only serious one was paralysis." Ralph had tried to reassure her, but she was still trembling with fear.

The last train had finally stopped, and the got off, as Layella couldn't wait to get off. Vanellope instantly dashed off towards the penthouse, leaving Layella, Terry, Ralph and Felix trailing slowly behind. They had made it to the elevator when Layella finally stopped shaking, and was able to stand and walk properly. Then they made it to the door. The door to the room in which things that needed to be explained, would be. The room in which they could tell the proper story. Felix got the key and opened the door. Layella and Terry sat down on the sofa, and Terry began.

"Here's the story..."

A/N I'm sorry this chapter's short, I had it all typed then lost practically half of it, and I was rushed when I went to rewrite it because my mother wanted me to do some chores, and yeah, sorry. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you! ~Dustpaw.


	3. After the Story

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Felix, Ralph, and Vanellope had listened with their eyes wide and their jaws gaping as Layella and Terry told them the story in full detail. It was mainly Terry, with Layella chipping in to either correct a mistake, or simply making it a tad more exciting. Terry shot a warning glance once as Layella began to talk more about other things than what was actually important. "So... You're kids outside the game, and the arcade?" Ralph questioned, trying hard to figure this all out. Felix just glanced from Ralph to Vanellope and back to us. "That's pretty cool!" Chimed Vanellope. "Or wait wait wait; that's pretty... SWEET! Hahahahahah! Be-because I'm from Sugar Rush... Hahahah..." 'Yes, sweet, exactly what that joke wasn't', Layella thought. Felix kinda chuckled, then recovered himself. "Okay, so do you know how to get out?" That was a question Layella was not prepared to answer. She could tell Terry felt the same, as she saw her own uncertainty resting in his gaze. Layella's own gaze raked across the three characters, and she slowly shook her head. "You... You have no idea, do you? That must be horrible. Ralph, we've got to do something!" Felix proposed. Ralph just nodded his agreement, while Vanellope's casted glance at Layella turned into a stare. "Ehh.. Hi..?" Layella hadn't meant for it to come out as questioning as it had. Vanellope's gaze didn't waver. "Thirteen." She announced at last. "W-what?" Layella was startled. She had said the exact number of her age. "Thirteen. You're thirteen, aren't you?" Layella couldn't speak, just mutter attempted English. "Y-ye- uhmm... How... Wh- how..?" She looked terribly amused, and just giggled. Her penetrating gaze then traveled over Terry, taking in the slightest detail that might give away his age. "Uhhh... Fourteen? Maybe?" Her uncertainty faded for a heartbeat to be replaced by amusement. "I'm fifteen, actually. One more ahead." 'He acts as though fourteen sometimes!' Layella thought. 'But then, I don't always act thirteen. But that's why we're crazy sibling best friends!' She doubled back with happiness. She then realized with a pang of sorrow so real it was like being stuck with a splinter- no, a thorn in her heart, as she realized she would eventually have to grow up. It had a lot to do with simply not wanting to, but she knew deep down that she was terrified of it also. Then she shook her head, and went back to her surroundings. She knew it would be a long time yet before she grew up, and had the full responsibility of an adult. It took her by surprise to see that all four of the other people there were staring at her. "Well?" She had absolutely no clue what any of them had tried to question her. "When the arcade opens, do you want to stay here, or go to Sugar Rush?" Terry asked her. Yet another question Layella was not prepared to answer. "It's up to you." She directed at Terry, then realized it would be best if everyone were to answer. "It's up to all of you. I'll go wherever." Terry looked over at Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope, who were all exchanging glances of their own. Finally Vanellope spoke up. "I think you should come to Sugar Rush. I could take you to the castle! And you could sleep there like little tiny candy peasants, all curled up in a royal bed!" Despite the comparison Vanellope had made, that sounded fine to Layella; sleeping in the castle, curled up for a good sleep- perhaps Layella could blink her eyes open in her own bedroom, to find that this little adventure had just been a vivid dream. Or a lucid dream, perhaps. But Layella knew that this confusing jumble of a day had been real, and that that would just have to remain a fantasy for now. She hauled herself off of the couch along with Terry, ready to leave. "Goodbye, Ralph, Felix. I assume we'll see you tomorrow, so see you then." Terry spoke. "Yes, goodbye and good-night." Layella had called. She hadn't heard Vanellope's farewell, as she was already making her way to the elevator, but Vanellope was close behind, and they made their way /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They were on the train ride to Sugar Rush. Layella still had fears of the train, and Vanellope didn't attempt to cover up her amusement. The train ride was short, though, and as she grew slightly more comfortable with it, she let herself begin to enjoy the rest of the ride./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The rides were finally at an end, making the final stop at the game. Layella had seen this before, but never this vivid, or... or... there weren't many words to describe what she was seeing. "Here we are! Come on, come on! Look look look!" As far as she could see, there were candy trees. Red-pink striped trunks and limbs, some double-striped. Candy ground, lollipop grass, many many small candy details. She could also see the candy spelling of 'Sugar Rush' in the distance, and she recalled how amazing it was to he here. It was... fantastic!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Layella was excited. In fact, more excited than she had been since she could /br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A/N OOOH sorry it took me awhile! I've been busy, my internet's been going on and off like crazy, and like most every chapter, my dad was rushing me like crazy, and I'm sorry also for this being a shorter chapter, and ugh, okay. Just sorry. Sorry for everything. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and I look forward to writing for you guys some more! Thank ya! ~Dustpaw./p 


End file.
